fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marsbar1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Marsbar1! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bombkidbomb page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 11:01, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Your "Dual Celestial Dragon Slayer" page was deleted. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic of any kind. Once you have fulfilled all the criteria, then ask again and define "celestial". Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:42, January 21, 2016 (UTC) I think you're looking for this. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:33, January 22, 2016 (UTC) As far as we know, spirits can only be summoned through their respective items, so no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) No sorry, it is exclusive to one of my characters. Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:20, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 04:49, May 2, 2016 (UTC)Bombkidbomb All I can do is give you suggestions and a basic outline of what to do and what not to do. But what element would you like to use? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:08, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Yin/yang isn't an element, so I'm going to say no, sorry. Even if it was (which it could be considering that we allow stuff like gravity if the user gives a plausible explanation), I couldn't help you on that; additionally, the four magics they teach is against what we've seen so far- by default, a Slayer can only have two elements. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:05, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Define these coloured elements for me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:23, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, but don't call it yin/yang then. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:23, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Sounds a bit iffy tbh. I'd choose another name. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:32, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Highest is still active, you need to wait for his response. Message him again. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:34, May 17, 2016 (UTC) One page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:40, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Title it as it is but don't make it too wordy for a pagename. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:47, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Ah yeah. Sure. Sorry forgot to answer last time. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:24, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Anything longer than five words for a Dragon Slayer Magic article is a bit silly imo. Also it's Dragon Slay''er'' Magic, not Dragon Slay''ing'' Magic :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:58, May 17, 2016 (UTC)